Forever and Always
by lowshie
Summary: A single tear slipped down my cheek as I looked at my Jace, my beautiful Jace. SongFic. AH. Rated T because I'm a teen and i felt like it.  :


**Hello fanfiction readers! Lowshie here (: Here is a SongFiction for you! It's a great song, you should check it out! I think I should warn you, though, that this is sad. Like, really sad. I cried while writing this, so you guys might cry too. I suggest not reading this if you really don't like want to read something sad. Well, despite that, I hope you like it anyway (:**

**Song: Forever and Always by: Parachute (They're a REALLY amazing band! Definitely check them out :D I might go see them in concert! *cheers*)**

_***disclaimer: I do NOT own the mortal instruments series, Clary OR Jace. Those three things would belong to Cassandra Clare. I also happen to not own the song. That's Parachute's job.**_

* * *

><p>I looked down at my watch again, my eyebrows knitted together. Jace was supposed to pick me up over fifteen minutes before that and he hadn't shown up. It was weird for him because he was never late for dates. I was sure that if he needed to bail for any reason, he'd call.<p>

I glance at the driveway, getting more worried by the second. Quickly, I grabbed my phone and punched in Alec's number.

"Alec?" I said the second he picked up the phone, voice rushed.

"Clary is something wrong?" he said, confused.

"Well, I was just wondering if you've seen or heard from Jace today."

"Last time I saw him, he was leaving to come and pick you up. That was probably about half an hour ago."

My brows furrowed together even more. "Oh, well he was supposed to be here about thirty minutes ago and I was just starting to worry. It's just not like him."

"Well, I'm sure he just got caught in traffic or something," he replied, trying to reassure me.

…

I sat looking out the window. An hour had passed from when he was supposed to come over and I was really worried about him. He'd never missed a date before.

Suddenly, the phone rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. I rushed over to it, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered immediately.

"Is this Clarissa Fray?" asked an unfamiliar female voice.

"This is her."

"Well, I'm calling from the Alicante County Hospital. There's been an accident involving Jace Lightwood and he informed us to call you. I think it would be best for you to come over here as soon as you can."

My breath caught in my throat at the mention of Jace being in an accident. Before she even finished talking, I was out of the door.

…

As I drove, tears streamed down my face and swarmed my vision. The thought of my golden haired Jace laying in a hospital bed hurt made me feel the worst feeling I'd ever felt before. Wanting to get the horrible thoughts out of my head, I thought back to my best memory I had of him. I could almost feel the cold, December, New York night air as I sped along the road.

…

It was a few before Christmas. Jace had come and taken me into the city for a walk. He held my hand as we walked along with the stars twinkling brightly above us and the snow crunching beneath out boots. I smiled as I looked at our intertwined hands.

Suddenly, Jace stopped in front of the Rockefeller Center Ice Rink. He turned so he was in front of me and grabbed my other hand. As he looked at me, his golden eyes become bright. I tilted my head to the side, giving him a questioning look.

"Jace, what's up? Why did you stop?" I asked, curious.

"There's something I need to ask you," he replied, smiling and stepping closer to me.

"Oh, well then ask away."

He bent down on his knee, snow crunching beneath his weight, and let go of one of my hands go get something out of his pocket. When his hand came back out, there was a small velvet blue box. I gasped and looked at it with wide green eyes. He opened it, revealing a beautiful shiny diamond silver ring, and met my eyes.

I stared at him as he began to speak, mesmerized. "Clary, I love you and I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together, forever and always."

A single tear slipped down my cheek as I looked at my Jace, my beautiful Jace. "Oh Jace," I whispered, not capable of forming any other words. He just gave me a heart melting smile.

A few skaters had stopped and were watching and whistling. One yelled, "Say yes already!" I smiled and looked down at him, putting both my cold hands on his face. "Yes," I shouted as tears of joy slid down my cold, rosy cheeks.

His eyes flashed as he grinned even wider. I hugged him tight and he stood, kissing me deeply and picked me up off the ground, spinning me in the air. Skaters cheered and clapped, causing us to laugh.

…

I flew into the hospital parking lot and drove right up to the entrance. I ran inside and immediately up to the front desk.

"Please, I need to see Jace Lightwood as soon as possible," I said, voice rushed.

The woman at the front desk nodded quickly and paged the doctor who came within seconds. He looked at me with sad eyes and motioned for me to follow him down the brightly lit white hallway. Hallway after hallway we walked and he explained to me what had happened. Jace had been in an accident on his motorcycle on his way to come see me and it was a severe wreck. My eyes welled with tears and we reached his room.

The doctor looked at me and put a hand on my arm. "I'm so sorry about what happened, Clary. I just want to warn you before you go in that due to his condition, I'm not so sure."

"Okay," I said, nodding, "Can I go in now?"

He nodded and unlocked the door before walking away, giving me privacy. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control the tears that threatened to spill over. I wanted to be strong for him; he needed it now more than ever.

After pushing the door open, I stepped in and saw Jace laying there. My breath caught as I took in his limp for on the white hospital bed. He was attached to all sorts of monitors and machines, wires trailing up and down his bruised arms. Cuts, scrapes and bruises covered his pale face.

Once he noticed I was there, he met his eyes with mine. Their usual bright sparkle was replaced with dimness. "Clary, you're here," he said, voice weak.

I tried to manage a smile but all that did was make a tear slid down my cheek. Wiping it away quickly, I sat by his bedside and clutched his clammy hand in mine. I probably held it too tight, but I just needed to be as close as I could get.

"I'm here, and I'm not leaving any time soon," I said, another tear slipping down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Clary," he said, voice sad.

My brows knit together. "You have nothing to apologize about."

"But I missed our date."

"Don't you worry about that, Jace. It's in the past." I pressed my lips gently to his palm.

He smiled weakly at me. "This is a good story to tell the kids."

I smiled at him, a genuine smile, as a few tears spilled over again. "Just you, me and our kids in our little hillside house."

"And we'll stay there forever, forever and always."

I recognized that from his proposal speech. "Through the good and the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together, forever and always." I gave his hand another small squeeze.

Slowly, he lifted my hand to his lips, kissing it lightly. "And always remember, whether rich or for poor or for better, we'll still love each other, forever and always."

As I listened to his words, I could help but let more tears leak out of my eyes. It became clear to me how fast he was fading. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Jace, I have an idea. Hold on baby, I'm going to go get the nurse and get a few things. I'll be right back, I promise." After a quick kiss on his hand, I rushed out of the room and found the nurse to tell her my idea. It might have been a crazy idea, but it need to happen today. We needed to get married.

…

In a matter of minutes, we had everything we needed. The nurse had gone down and gotten the chaplain and I'd borrowed a few rings from the couple next door. I smiled at Jace as I sat down next to him again. He grabbed my hand and I gave his a little squeeze. There were many nurses that had gathered in the room and everyone was laughing sadly as their tears fell to the floor.

A few words were said, and then it was time to exchange rings. I slipped it on his cold finger and looked into his golden eyes. A stream of tears went down my face as I began my vows. "I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always."

As I finished, the tears wouldn't stop. They kept flowing and dropped onto the bed, soaking into the sheets. As we stared into each other's eyes, a few tears escaped Jace's eyes too. The beeps on his heart monitor were getting too slow and when he started talking, his voice was almost too low to hear. But I heard it.

He said, "I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. I know it was sad, and I cried while writing it and then again while typing it up. I really liked it, so please drop a comment and let me know if you liked it too! Also tell me if you didn't like it, but compliments are always loved (: review, favorite alert and enjoy (: check out my other stories too if you wish!<strong>

_**OMGNESS! It's SimplyLily here and I'm balling like a baby! D; this is sooo sadd! And yet sooo wonderful in a sad way! If that makes any sense (x lol If you didn't cry reading this then you have no heart! Annnnnd if you have a heart, you'll comment/alert this. Got it? :D come on! You know you want to ;D If you do I'll bet Lowshie will write a story where Jace lives! Would you want that? Yes, yes you would :3 Soo stop being lazy bums and start typing about how wonderful this story is as well how good of a writer Lowshie is! :D We'll both love you if you guys do comment (: **_


End file.
